


I swear that I will wake up next to you

by WildPotato



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bitterness, F/F, I'm just a sad person, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildPotato/pseuds/WildPotato
Summary: You're not here.Fuck.





	I swear that I will wake up next to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !
> 
> This is heavily inspired by the song ["Talia" by King Princess](https://youtu.be/43n1wghXRGM). Seriously go check it out it's really good.
> 
> A potato, signing out !

_ “Oh ! You're back !” _

The last time she heard that sentence was two months ago. Still, she kept hearing it everytime she opened the door of her apartment. 

Silently, she closed the door behind her and got out of her shoes.

She could see her standing there, a bright smile on her face and excited to show her something.

_ “Look at what I wrote !” _

_ “That dance move is to die for...wanna see ?” _

Biting her lip, she made a quick travel across the living room to get to a cabinet near a large balcony. Filled with all kind of bottles, she didn't hesitate for long and took an unopened bottle of whisky and a glass. Not wanting to be bothered with ice cubes, she just poured the amber liquid in the glass and opened the doors leading to the balcony, taking the bottle with her.

Leaning on the rail circling the balcony and watching the city lights coming to life below, she could almost feel her standing near.

_ “And what are you doing here all alone at this hour ?” _

_ "I didn't cook ramyun tonight, you'll like it !" _

She downed the glass in one go, flinching slightly as the liquid burned her throat and settled in her stomach.

She couldn't take her out of her head. Her eyes, her hair, her happy-go-lucky attitude…

_ “We can go there for our next vacations ! I always wanted to go skiing !” _

She poured herself another glass and didn't wait to drink it as quickly as the last.

She wanted to talk to someone about how fucking awful it felt. Grabbing her phone, she suddenly remembered, just like every other day.

She had no one to talk to anymore.

She lost every person she had trust in.

Another glass was poured.

Grunting, she made her way inside, walking slowly toward the bedroom whilst gulping more of the burning poison that started to taste curiously sweet.

 

Like her lips.

For fuck sake.

 

_ “That kiss was just a way for me to say thank you and...get that grin off your face !” _

No matter how much it hurt or how much her heart would twist painfully.

She still hoped that she was happy, wherever she was.

She could now see her, at the foot of the bed, papers scattered all around her, a cap on her head and a serious expression plastered on her face.

_ “Hold on babe. I just have to finish this…” _

She placed the bottle on the nightstand next to the bed and downed a fourth glass before laying down on the mattress. Her mind was hazy, but she just kept seeing her, smelling her, feeling her everywhere.

_ “Come ooon ! I just want to cuddle !” _

She turned to the side and saw mischievous blue eyes.

_ “We can stay here all day if you want…or we can take a shower...” _

Exhausted, her eyes closing due to the alcohol effects but still fixed to pillow next to her, she whispered to herself.

“Will you be there when I wake up, Akali…?”

_ “Goodbye, Eve.” _

**Author's Note:**

> You can read The Goddess Weakness, another one of my works if you want a more 'sweet' Akali/Evelynn story. 
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
